


The Klutzy Maid and Her Prince

by Telemetere



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telemetere/pseuds/Telemetere
Summary: A Fire Emblem story regarding the eventual love between Male Corrin and Felicia.
Relationships: Felicia/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Klutzy Maid and Her Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the storyline of Conquest because I needed Flora alive in this story.

**It had been several months since the war between Hoshido and Nohr. Often regarded as the Senseless War in both sides history, it left behind only the trail of blood and tears from both the many fallen soldiers and civilians. In an attempt to remedy this, the king of Nohr, Xander, and the queen of Hoshido, Hinoka, have tried to convince the public to begin trusting one another for long-lasting peace. However, many cannot simply forget the war. Holding onto their grief, the civilians from both sides carry this undying hatred towards the opposing side.**

Corrin was sleeping soundly in his room as the cold dawn had finally begun to pierce through to the room. As the slight hint of blue managed to push its way past the curtains, it shone on the face of the sleeping male, helping to further highlight his fair skin, seemingly unscratched from the war that had just occurred, and his white hair, resembling the color of the bright moon during the night.

At this moment, the door to his bedroom suddenly creaked forward, as to avoid causing any unnecessary loud noises that may awaken him. Two maids proceeded to walk in carefully as they slowly approached the side of the bed that Corrin was facing. The first maid to approach Corrin consisted and of light blue hair, as though it resembled the frigid coldness of ice, with small pigtails that dropped to the top of her shoulders. Her eyes only helped in complementing her image of ice itself, glimmering a light-blueish gray as she began to place her hand behind Corrin's neck.

_"I-is this a good idea Flora?"_ The second maid behind her whispered. _"Won't he get mad at us?"_

In contrast to the cold maid, this maid held a warmer and tender aura to her. From her long and light brown hair being tied up into a neat ponytail, to her light, yet lively, blue eyes. She continued to peer at Flora, nervously waiting for her response.

Flora smiled in response to her question. _"No and yes. However, it's always funny to see him jump from it."_

After this, she placed her hand behind Corrin's neck, Corrin slightly reacting to the cold touch, but ignoring it as he continued to sleep. Suddenly, her hand started to glow as ice particles began to be emitted from her hand and an aura of snow enveloped her hand as well as the back of Corrin's neck.

_"Waaauugh!"_ Corrin yelped loudly as he quickly sat up, eyes now widened from the instant and shivering cold. Looking around to gain an understanding of what happened, he only needed to take a look at Flora and her hand near him to understand.

_"Flora? You know how much I hate that!"_ Corrin stated grumpily. It was always an uncomfortable experience and always served to wake him up, though both confused and

_"Yes, but it's always a fun sight to behold, milord."_ Flora responded, smiling mischievously. Even while both she and Felicia served as Corrin's maids, they were always close to him and situations like these always ended in laughter between the three.

_"Well, now I'm awake. So what's on the agenda today?"_ Corrin asked as he began to stand up and face Flora and Felicia.

Felicia placed her hands inside her pockets for the list of events she had been given for today. _"It's uh..."_ Felicia murmured as she tried to find the notebook, _"Where is it? I thought I had it?"_

Flora looked at Felicia, _"Felicia? Did you misplace it?"_ She asked as Felicia kept scrambling in her pockets to find it.

Eventually, Felicia sighed as she pulled her hands out, a sign that she had given up. _"I'm sorry Corrin and Flora...I misplaced it. I'm so useless!"_ She stared as she hung her head down in disappointment and frustration. It seemed as though no matter what she did, she was always bound to screw any chore up, no matter its simplicity. People always called it bad luck, but she knew her clumsiness was in her very nature. Therefore, she always felt terrible when screwing up.

_"Felicia..."_ Flora replied. Trying to reply back, she opened her mouth only to be stopped by Corrin who paused her as he approached the distressed maid.

_"Felicia, don't worry. Mistakes happen to all of us. Even Xander, and he's Nohr's King."_ Corrin said reassuringly in an attempt to soothe Felicia.

_"Not when it happens every day..."_ Felicia replied back disappointedly. _"A prince's personal maid can't be making constant mistakes like this!"_ She said stubbornly.

While Corrin definitely appreciated her attempts to solve her klutziness, he always felt as though she took her attempts to far. Why for example, one day she dropped a plate from then on, sought to fix this mistake by going back and forth down the hallways of Nohr's castle holding a single plate. To be quite frank, it creeped everyone out until Corrin ordered her to stop.

_"Well, true you do sometimes tend to be as disastrous as a storm when carrying out your chores."_ Corrin agreed while smiling, obviously hoping that it lighten the mood.

_"Corrin!"_ Felicia groaned, even though she did begin to feel better. Corrin always managed to make her smile with his playful jokes. Eventually, a hint of a smile began to form in the maid's face as she took the time to relax.

Flora, meanwhile, stood in the background watching this scene unfold. Though she didn't say much, she giggled as the tension in the room began to loosen.

_"Anyways,"_ Corrin continued, _"Even if you do make a lot of mistakes, it's not like it angers us. We're all friends after all."_

Felicia finally looked up at Corrin with a hopeful gleam in her blue eyes. Nervously, she replied, _"I already know the answer, but...do you all really think I'm not useless."_

_"Gods no!"_ Corrin exclaimed. _"You're great to be around and are determined in your goals. Besides, being klutzy is what we like about you Felicia!"_ Then, proceeding to place his right hand on Felicia's head, he began to pat her. _"It's adorable!"_ He said laughingly.

Immediately, the maid's face began to turn beet red from the compliment. For as long as she's been friends with Corrin, she had never actually received a compliment regarding her appearance from him. Usually, his compliments were regarding their great friendship.

_***Corrin thinks I'm adorable?!***_ Felicia thought aloud to herself. While she couldn't understand why, she definitely felt a spark of excitement from this compliment alone.

Flora, in the meanwhile, continued staring at the two. Observing Felicia's incredibly red face and Corrin's unawareness to the situation he had just caused.

 _ ***Hm...***_ Flora wondered to herself.

_"Well then, I'll go speak to Xander and find out what assignment he's given us."_ Corrin concluded, proceeding to walk out the door to his bedroom, clearly unaware of Felicia's red face and Flora's hardened stare. Looking back, Corrin smiled and beckoned them. _"Come on, let's go."_ He said before entering the hallways and walking away.

_"O-oh r-right!"_ Felicia stuttered, still shaken over their interaction right now. _"C-come on Flora! Let's hurry up._ " She said as she hurriedly left the room to catch up to Corrin.

_"Right."_ Flora merely replied as she slowly left the room. _"This should be interesting..”_


End file.
